pop_culturefandomcom-20200223-history
The Hanging Tree
| screenplay = Wendell Mayes Halsted Welles | starring = Gary Cooper Maria Schell Karl Malden | music = Jerry Livingston (title song) Max Steiner | cinematography = Ted D. McCord | editing = Owen Marks | distributor = Warner Bros. | released = | runtime = 106 min. | country = United States | language = English | budget = | gross = $2.2 million (est. US/ Canada rentals)"1959: Probable Domestic Take", Variety, 6 January 1960 p 34 }} The Hanging Tree is a 1959 Technicolor Western film directed by Delmer Daves. Karl Malden took over directing duties for several days when Daves fell ill. The film stars Gary Cooper, Maria Schell, George C. Scott and Malden and is set in the gold fields of Montana during the gold rush of the 1860s and '70s. The story follows a doctor who saves a criminal from a lynch mob, then learns of the man's past and tries to manipulate him. The film was the first one for Gary Cooper's Baroda Productions company. This marked the first film of Scott. He and Malden later teamed for 1970's Patton, for which Scott won an Academy Award. Plot Joseph Frail—doctor (Gary Cooper), gambler, gunslinger—rides into small town of Skull Creek, Montana, with miners in a gold rush, looking to set up a doctor's office. He passes by the "hanging tree," an old oak with a thick branch over which has been slung a rope with a frayed end, presumably a former noose. He rescues and treats Rune (Ben Piazza), a young man who was shot by "Frenchy" (Karl Malden) while trying to steal gold from a sluice. Frail forces Rune into temporary servitude with the threat of revealing he is the thief. A stagecoach is robbed and overturned, killing the driver and a male passenger. A search party is formed, and Frenchy finds the sole survivor, Swiss immigrant Elizabeth Mahler (Maria Schell), daughter of the male passenger. Crippled by burns, blindness and dehydration, Elizabeth is moved into a house next to the doctor's house to recover. The placement causes much chagrin among the town's righteous women, who believe that Elizabeth may be paying for her medical care through illicit behavior. Frenchy sneaks in under the guise of trying to strike a business deal with Elizabeth, but instead tries to kiss her. Frail witnesses the aggression and chases Frenchy back to town. Frail beats him up and threatens to kill him. Meanwhile, a faith healer named Dr. Grubb (George C. Scott) sees Frail's medical practice as a threat. Elizabeth eventually regains her sight and makes romantic overtures toward Frail. He rejects her. She leaves in a huff, determined to strike it rich as a prospector so that she can pay off Frail and get out from under his control. She teams up with Rune and Frenchy, who plan to buy a claim and set up a sluice. To get money, she pawns a family heirloom necklace. It is worthless, but Frail secretly tells the storekeeper to loan her however much money she needs. Thus Frail secretly continues to control her. She finds out and asks Frail why he did not respond to her affection. He reveals that his wife had an affair with his own brother. He found them together, both dead, an apparent murder-suicide. In a rage, he burned down his house with their bodies in it. He tells Elizabeth he is "not allowed to forget." Elizabeth, Frenchy and Rune strike it rich on their claim, finding a "glory hole" of gold under a large tree stump. They ride into town, tossing a few pieces of gold to the townsfolk. The gaiety quickly turns into a riot of the lawless town members led by Dr. Grubb. While the lawful citizens of the town are engaged in fighting fires set by Grubb, Frenchy takes advantage of the commotion to make advances on Elizabeth. Her disinterest sparks a brutal physical assault as he attempts to rape her. Frail again catches Frenchy just in time. A fistfight ensues. Frenchy pulls his pistol and shoots, but misses. Frail kills Frenchy. Seeing his opportunity to remove his "competition", Grubb incites the mob to lynch Frail. They carry him to the hanging tree, tie his hands, and stand him up in a wagon bed, the rope around his neck. Rune and Elizabeth rush in carrying their gold and the deed to their claim. Elizabeth offers everything to the townsfolk if they will let Frail live. As the mob turns on itself in the struggle to grab the gold and the deed, the lynch party disperses. Elizabeth now feels she has finally repaid Frail in full. Rune slips the noose off, and Elizabeth turns to walk away. Frail calls out her name. She turns back, and steps to the end of the wagon. He kneels down, cups her chin with both hands, and they touch foreheads, while a ballad plays in the background. Cast * Gary Cooper as Doc Frail * Karl Malden as "Frenchy" Plante * Maria Schell as Elizabeth Mahler * George C. Scott as Grubb * Karl Swenson as Tom Flaunce * Ben Piazza as Rune * Virginia Gregg as Edna Flaunce * John Dierkes as Society Red * King Donovan as Wonder Production Principal photography was shot on location in the Oak Creek Wildlife Area, in the mountains west of Yakima, Washington. The scenes during the opening credits and title, where Gary Cooper rides alongside the river on horseback with a pack horse in tow, were filmed about mid-June in 1958, just northeast of Goose Prairie, Washington, along the north bank of the Bumping River. The fictional small gold mining town of Skull Creek was a temporary film set constructed along the south side of Little Rattlesnake Creek by its confluence with Rattlesnake Creek, just southwest of Nile, Washington. Soundtrack Marty Robbins performed the title song that was nominated for best song at the 32nd Annual Academy Awards and the 1960 Golden Laurel Award for Best Song.http://www.imdb.com/title/tt0052876/awards The text is a short reference to the film's story. It was also released on the reissue of the album Gunfighter Ballads and Trail Songs (1959) by Marty Robbins, who performed this song in the opening credits of this film. A known cover-version is by Frankie Laine who performed this song at the 32nd Academy Awards. The film's score was composed by Max Steiner. * The Hanging Tree * Lyrics by Mack David ** Music by Jerry Livingston ** Vocal by Marty Robbins See also * List of American films of 1959 References External links * * * * Category:1959 films Category:1950s Western (genre) films Category:American films Category:American Western (genre) films Category:Films based on works by Dorothy M. Johnson Category:Films directed by Delmer Daves Category:Films directed by Karl Malden Category:Film scores by Max Steiner Category:Films set in Montana Category:Warner Bros. films Category:Films based on American novels Category:Screenplays by Wendell Mayes